Sessions (Artists S)
* Sabres Of Paradise: (1 session, 1995) * Sad Lovers & Giants: (1 session, 1981) * Bridget St John: (10 sessions, 1968-76) * St Johnny: (1 session, 1993) * Salako: (1 session, 1998) * Salaryman: (1 session, 1997) * Sallyangie: (1 session, 1968) * Saloon: (3 sessions, 2001-03) * Salt Tank: (1 session, 1994) * Sammy: (1 session, 1994) * Samurai Seven: (5 sessions, 1998-2002) * Sandmen: (1 session, 1993) * Bob Sargeant: (6 sessions, 1973-77) * Peter Sarstedt: (1 session, 1968) * Sassafras: (1 session, 1973) * Paul Savage and John Hewitt: (1 session, 1971) * Savage Progress: (1 session, 1984) * Savoy Brown Blues Band: (3 sessions, 1968-70) * Leo Sayer: (1 session, 1973) * Scaffold: (1 session, 1968) * Scala Timpani: (1 session, 1985) * Scarfo: (2 sessions, 1996-98) * Scars: (2 sessions, 1980-81) * Schlaflose Nachte: (1 session, 1981) * Schneider TM: (1 session, 2003) * Scientist: (1 session, 1991) * Scorn (2): (2 sessions, 1992-94) * Scotch Egg: (1 session, 2004) * Robin Scott: (1 session, 1969) * Scratch Perverts: (2 sessions, 1999) * Scrawl: (1 session, 1993) * Scream and Dance: (2 sessions, 1982-83) * Screaming Blue Messiahs: (1 session, 1984) * Screen 3: (2 sessions, 1983) * Scritti Politti: (3 sessions, 1978-82) * Sea Nymphs: (1 session, 1998) * Seaweed: (1 session, 1992) * Sebadoh: (3 sessions, 1992-94) * Sebastian's Men: (1 session, 1984) * Márta Sebestyén: (1 session, 1988) * Secret Affair: (2 sessions, 1979) * Secret Goldfish: (2 sessions, 1997-99) * Secret Hairdresser: (1 session, 2004) * Section 25: (1 session, 1981) * Seedling: (3 sessions, 2001-03) * Seefeel: (1 session, 1994) * Peggy Seeger: (1 session, 1969) * Selecter: (2 sessions, 1979-80) * Send No Flowers: (1 session, 1982) * Sender Berlin: (1 session, 2000) * Senseless Prayer: (1 session, 1999) * Senseless Things: (3 sessions, 1988-93) * Senser: (2 sessions, 1993-94) * Sensible Jerseys: (1 session, 1985) * Serious Drinking: (4 sessions, 1982-83) * Servants: (1 session, 1986) * Servotron: (1 session, 1997) * Sewing Room: (1 session, 1996) * Sex Clark Five: (4 sessions, 1990-2002) * Sex Gang Children: (1 session, 1982) * Shadows: (1 session, 1973) * Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: (1 session, 1993) * Shake: (1 session, 1979) * Shalawambe: (1 session, 1988) * Sham 69: (1 session, 1977) * Shamen: (4 sessions, 1986-91) * Shanghai: (1 session, 1976) * Sharkey: (1 session, 2003) * Sharon Shannon: (1 session, 1994) * Shapes: (1 session, 1979) * Sandie Shaw: (1 session, 1988) * Shellac: (2 sessions, 1994-2004) * Shesus: (1 session, 2003) * Shillelagh Sisters: (1 session, 1984) * Johnny Shines: (1 session, 1970) * Shitmat: (2 sessions, 2004) * Shoes For Industry: (1 session, 1979) * Shonen Knife: (2 sessions, 1991-92) * Shoot: (1 session, 1972) * Shoot! Dispute: (2 sessions, 1984) * Shop Assistants: (2 sessions, 1985-86) * Short Commercial Break: (1 session, 1982) * Shriek: (1 session, 1994) * Shriekback: (3 sessions, 1982-85) * Shrubs: (2 sessions, 1986-87) * Shut Up and Dance: (2 sessions, 1990-92) * Siddeleys: (2 sessions, 1988-89) * Sights: (1 session, 1996) * Signorinas: (1 session, 1981) * Sigur Rós: (1 session, 2000) * Silicone: (1 session, 1998) * Silverfish: (3 sessions, 1989-92) * Simba Wanyika: (1 session, 1990) * Simple Minds: (2 sessions, 1979-82) * Martin Simpson: (1 session, 1977) * Sinatras: (1 session, 1981) * Sink: (3 sessions, 1987-90) * Siouxsie & the Banshees: (5 sessions, 1977-86) * Sisters of Mercy: (2 sessions, 1982-84) * Six By Seven: (5 sessions, 1998-2004) * Roni Size and Reprazent: (1 session, 1996) * Skat: (1 session, 1982) * Skeletal Family: (2 sessions, 1983-84) * Ski Patrol: (1 session, 1981) * Skid Row: (2 sessions, 1970-71) * Skids: (5 sessions, 1978-80) * Skiff Skats: 2 sessions (1984-85) * Skimmer: (1 session, 2004) * Skin Alley: (1 session, 1969) * Skink: (1 session, 1992) * Skinned Teen: (1 session, 1993) * Skip Bifferty: (3 sessions, 1967-68) * Skodas: (1 session, 1981) * Skrewdriver: (1 session, 1977) * Patrick Sky: (2 sessions, 1969) * Skynet: (1 session, 2003) * Skyscraper: (1 session, 1993) * Slab!: (3 sessions, 1986-88) * Slade: (1 session, 1972) * Slapp Happy: (1 session, 1974) * Luke Slater: (2 sessions, 1994-2000) * Sleeper: (3 sessions, 1994-96) * Slits: (3 sessions, 1977-81) * Slowdive: (1 session, 1991) * Slowjam: (1 session, 1991) * Sloy: (1 session, 1995) * Sluts Of Trust: (1 session, 2004) * Small Faces: (1 session, 1968) * Small Factory: (1 session, 1992) * Smaller: (1 session, 1995) * Smashing Orange: (1 session, 1991) * Smashing Pumpkins: (1 session, 1991) * Smiggs Band: (1 session, 1976) * Smirks: (1 session, 1978) * Gordon Smith: (2 sessions, 1968-69) * Michael Smith: (1 session, 1982) * TV Smith's Cheap: (1 session, 1988) * Smiths: (4 sessions, 1983-86) * Smog: (3 sessions, 1994-2001) * Smudge: (1 session, 1994) * Snafu: (1 session, 1975) * Snapdragons: (1 session, 1989) * Snuff: (1 session, 1989) * So You Think You're a Cowboy?: (1 session, 1983) * S.O.B.: (1 session, 1990) * Sodastream: (1 session, 2000) * Sofa Head: (1 session, 1989) * Soft Machine: (9 sessions, 1967-73) * Mick Softley: (2 sessions, 1972-73) * Solar Race: (2 sessions, 1995-96) * Soledad Brothers: (3 sessions, 2002-04) * Solex: (5 sessions, 1998-2002) * Son House: (1 session, 1970) * Sonic Youth: (3 sessions, 1986-89) * Sons Of The Subway: (1 session, 1994) * Sophisticated Boom Boom: (3 sessions, 1981-83) * Soul Bossa: (2 sessions, 1995-96) * Soul Sisters and The Clockwork Orange: (1 session, 1967) * Sound: (1 session, 1981) * Soundgarden: (1 session, 1989) * Soundman: (1 session, 1997) * Sounds Of Life: (1 session, 1995) * Soup Dragons: (2 sessions, 1986) * Source Direct: (1 session, 1997) * Tim Souster: (1 session, 1969) * Southern Comfort: (2 sessions, 1971-72) * Southern Death Cult: (1 session, 1982) * Otis Spann: (1 session, 1969) * Spare Rib: (1 session, 1973) * Spare Snare: 3 sessions (1995-2001) * Roger Ruskin Spear and His Giant Orchestral Wardrobe: (1 session, 1971) * Spear of Destiny: (1 session, 1982) * Specials: (4 sessions, 1979-83) * Chris Spedding: (2 session, 1972-77) * Speeder: (1 session, 2000) * Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: (1 session, 1993) * Spike: (1 session, 1994) * Spiritualized: (2 sessions, 1992-95) * Spitfire: (1 session, 1991) * Spizzoil: (1 session, 1978) * Spizz Energi: (3 sessions, 1979-80) * SPK: (1 session, 1983) * Splintered: (2 sessions, 1992-95) * Split Enz: (1 session, 1978) * Splodgenessabounds: (1 session, 1980) * Spooky Tooth: (4 sessions, 1968) * Sportique: (3 sessions, 1998-2001) * Spraydog: (2 sessions, 1998-2000) * Squeeze: (2 sessions, 1977-78) * Stackridge: (7 sessions, 1971-76) * Stackwaddy: (1 session, 1972) * Stakka & Skynet: (1 session, 2001) * Vivian Stanshall: (12 sessions, 1970-91) * Stanton: (1 session, 2002) * Starry Eyed and Laughing: (3 sessions, 1974-75) * Stars Of Heaven: (4 sessions, 1986-88) * Status Quo: (3 sessions, 1972-73) * Stealers Wheel: (5 sessions, 1972-75) * Steam Hammer: (1 session, 1969) * Steel Pulse: (5 sessions, 1977-82) * Steeleye Span: (10 sessions, 1970-74) * Stereo MCs: (1 session, 1990) * Stereolab: (6 sessions, 1991-2001) * Steveless: (2 sessions, 2004) * Cat Stevens: (1 session, 1967) * Jimmy Stevens: (2 sessions, 1972-73) * John Stevens: (1 session, 1976) * Al Stewart: 7 sessions, 1968-74) * Stiff Little Fingers: (5 sessions, 1978-81) * Stiffs: (2 sessions, 1980-82) * Stimulin: (1 session, 1981) * Stoat: (1 session, 1978) * Stone the Crows: (4 sessions, 1969-72) * Stoneground: (1 session, 1971) * Stony Sleep: (2 sessions, 1997-98) * STP 23: (1 session, 1990) * Straitjacket Fits: (1 session, 1989) * Strangelove: (2 sessions, 1992-93) * Stranglers: (2 sessions, 1977) * Strawberry Switchblade: (2 sessions, 1982-85) * Strawbs: (3 sessions, 1969-70) * Stray: (3 sessions, 1972-74) * Stretch: (3 sessions, 1975-76) * Stretchheads: (1 session, 1991) * String Driven Thing: (5 sessions, 1972-76) * Strip Kings: (1 session, 1995) * Strokes: (1 session, 2001) * Mike Stuart Span: (1 session, 1968) * Stud: (2 sessions, 1971-72) * Stuffy & The Fuses: (1 session, 2005) Session offered before Peel's death, honoured by producer Louise Kattenhorn and broadcast on Huw Stephens' show on 15th February 2005. * Stukas: (1 session, 1978) * Stump: (4 sessions, 1986-88) * Stupids: (4 sessions, 1986-88) * Darren Styles: (1 session, 2004) * Submarine: (2 sessions, 1993-94) * Subsonic 2: (1 session, 1991) * Suburban Studs: (1 session, 1977) * Subway Sect: ( 2 sessions, 1977-78) * Suckle: (2 sessions, 1997-2000) * Sudden Sway: (2 sessions, 1983-84) * Sugarcubes: (1 session, 1987) * Sultans Of Ping FC: (1 session, 1992) * Sun Carriage: (1 session, 1991) * Suncharms: (1 session, 1992) * Sundays: (1 session, 1989) * Sunn O))): (1 session, 2004) * Super Furry Animals: (5 sessions, 1996-2004) * Supercharge: (3 sessions, 1975-77) * Superchunk: (2 sessions, 1992-93) * Supergrass: (2 sessions, 1995-99) * Superqueens: (1 session, 2004) * Supersister: (1 session, 1973) * Supertramp: (6 sessions, 1970-74) * Supreme Dicks: (1 session, 1995) * Surgeon: (2 sessions, 1998-2000) * Surgery: (1 session, 1991) * Sus: (1 session, 1983) * Sutherland Brothers Band: (1 session, 1972) * Swan Arcade: (3 sessions, 1973-74) * Sweet Marriage: (1 session, 1969) * Swell: (1 session, 1992) * Swell Maps: (3 sessions, 1978-80) * Swervedriver: (1 session, 1990) * Swinging Laurels: (1 session, 1982) * Swirlies: (1 session, 1994) * Symbiosis: (1 session, 1971) * Syncbeat: (1 session, 1984) * Systems: (1 session, 1981) Links *The Peel Sessions Details and tracklistings for every Peel session broadcast from 1992 to 2002 References Category: Session Artists Category: Sessions